


Make Me Thrill As Only You Know How

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, No Beta, Yuri needs Constance's help, but it ends with some fluff kinda, but nothing actually happens, for once it's not fluff oriented, kinda criminal activity?, sorry - Freeform, they go out on a mission together, they have to pretend to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: Constance von Nuvelle didn’t care for gambling, nor did she care for the atmosphere that it came with, and yet here she found herself in a gambling hall that was most likely very illegal and filled with the most dangerous men in all of Fódlan. The smell of booze and sweat that hung in the air, the crowd of masked individuals all doing their best to conceal their true identities. There was an excessively overwhelming amount of cheering, yelling and talking that came from every direction. Constance was very considerably a woman who enjoyed a crowd, but this… This was out of her normal and she cursed Yuri Leclerc for knowing damn well that this wasn’t what the head of House Nuvelle should be bringing herself into.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Make Me Thrill As Only You Know How

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that I've been sitting on for a LONG time and I just never had the motivation to write it, until now lmao. We're gonna ignore the fact that I have like 3 ongoing fics, and I hope you guys enjoy this one 😭

Constance von Nuvelle didn’t care for gambling, nor did she care for the atmosphere that it came with, and yet here she found herself in a gambling hall that was most likely very illegal and filled with the most dangerous men in all of Fódlan. The smell of booze and sweat that hung in the air, the crowd of masked individuals all doing their best to conceal their true identities. There was an excessively overwhelming amount of cheering, yelling and talking that came from every direction. Constance was very considerably a woman who enjoyed a crowd, but this… This was out of her normal and she cursed Yuri Leclerc for knowing damn well that this wasn’t what the head of House Nuvelle should be bringing herself into.

This was a place where hesitation and doubt were sniffed out and extinguished like a feeble flame from a dying candle, and that was the first thing Yuri warned her about when he came to visit her new territory. Not that she constantly needed to be concerned about something like that, as she was single handedly the most confident and she found that out of everyone, she adapted to problematic situations the best. It is possible that wasn’t exactly accurate, but it did manage to help elevate her spirits at least a little bit. With a lone gloved hand holding onto a delicate champagne glass and the other adjusting the plain black masquerade mask that sat stiffly on the bridge of her nose, her ocean blue eyes examined the room for any sign of the damned man that managed to talk her into being here. The dress he had picked out for her was perhaps a slight amount too revealing; the blue, strapless dress with a relatively large slit in the leg was form fitting that left little to one’s imagination which was the image she was going for. Her long, flowing blonde hair with the peculiar purple streaks was curled exactly to Yuri’s liking, then pinned into a ponytail, her bangs framing her face in the most flattering fashion. She recalled hearing Yuri say that she looked like a porcelain doll.

“Just an hour,” he instructed her. “I just need a noble companion.” Upon hearing this, naturally she was the first to offer her aid for a dear friend, but this was low for him. Out of all the warnings he had given her, Yuri just happened to leave out the fact that he intended to simply leave her to fend for herself in these shark infested waters while he was out doing something. Every pair of eyes that looked at her was as if they could see right through her, and it made her nervous. How many times that night would she need to brush greasy hands off her shoulder or waist, or ignore the catcalls of drunkards? Naturally growing up in Abyss made her near immune to such vile treatment, but there was nothing she could do. Fully prepared to brush off any hand that dared caress her, she flinched at the feeling of someone linking their arm with hers, and before she could get a chance to give them hell, she looked up to see the man of the hour. Yuri grinned down to her, and the look in his eyes told her that everything was going according to plan. 

When was the last time Constance remembered seeing Yuri so dressed up? He wore a very flattering suit, a black jacket over a white shirt, wearing a lace jabot necktie with silver accents as well as his signature white cape over his shoulder. Every piece hugged him perfectly, and the neutral colors only accented his purple hair and eyes. Unlike most masks people wore, his mask had black feathers that hinted to others that they were in the presence of  _ The Mockingbird.  _

The dim lighting made it hard to exactly make out faces or discern different silhouettes from others, the only well lit areas were the gambling tables that took over nearly half of the ballroom. The opposite side of the room was full of candlelit and tablecloth covered tables where people were allowed to drink, deal, and any other sin that would have the goddess rolling in their grave. The middle of the room was completely dedicated to a ballroom where men and women alike swayed along to the music played by masked musicians. Violins filled the air as they continued to walk through the crowd, the music a comfortable volume that neither covered up the simultaneous chatter, but masked individual conversations. While Constance kept to herself, wishing to have the night end, Yuri was far more talkative and social, smiling and waving to whatever vulgar, repugnant  _ friend _ that would recognize him. 

This side of Yuri was almost terrifying, Constance thought to herself as she watched his expression so seamlessly blend in with those around them. Everyone in this crowd was likely a criminal, or a misfit at worst, and yet the Ashen Wolf leader acted like they were no better than the others he would talk to.  _ “I need to get it together and pretend along with him. I cannot be what makes this mission fail!”  _ The blonde, ex-noble woman corrected herself as she straightened her back, her head straight ahead as she got into the role she was meant to play. 

“Follow my lead,” Yuri whispered, his eyes not meeting hers as he moved his arm from being linked with hers to wrapping an arm around her waist, resting a hand on her hip. That essentially ensured that she would keep close to him, and he would be able to keep close tabs on her. “My target should be close, just play along.” 

With a nod, she easily fell into the persona he needed her to be. Light, airheaded and obedient. After they would make it home, he would receive a smack from her fan and a lecture, but for now she would have to pretend to be hopelessly in love with him. He brought Constance over to the sitting area where it looked as if many shady deals were being made, and there just so happened to be a candlelit table that opened up as the couple walked in. With a glance from Yuri, he nodded over to the table so they could sit down and wait to be approached. When the blonde was brought over to sit down, she was caught off guard after Yuri sat down in his seat and pulled her closer, bringing her down to sit on his lap perpendicular to him, legs draping his. A bright red blush covered her cheeks, and Yuri took her chin in his index finger and thumb so she would face him. As soon as she turned to him, he slid his hand to her cheek, covering part of her blush from any eyes that might linger.

“This way it makes it easier to talk, you can yell at me later. Keep your face hidden.” Yuri instructed her, and she couldn’t help but wonder just how many times he had gone through something like this. Every fiber of her pride was being tested, but she did as she was told. After taking a deep breath, she managed to calm her fast beating heart, and before she knew it, she heard the sound of the chair across from them be pulled out and she was going to turn and look, but the hand on her cheek kept her still. When she looked up to him, he gave a slight shake of his head in warning before looking up with a charming smile to whoever was sat across. 

“Mockingbird, it really has been too long, hasn’t it?” The man’s voice was deep, far older than either of them if Constance had to guess, and his words slurred together and she assumed he was quite drunk. “I see you’ve finally brought someone to the table, we’ve all been wondering when you were going to indulge yourself!” as he laughed, Yuri tapped her cheek and looked down to her with that terrifying smile that she had seen before, moving his hand down to her waist. Taking the cue, Constance turned to face the man, seeing that he was exactly what she had pictured. Easily in his mid-fifties, his grey roots slowly changed to black hair that was slicked back. While his mask hid half of his face, the bit of eyes that she could see were those of a predator, waiting to pounce on the both of them the moment they would show any weakness and his was flushed as he took a swig out of the glass in his hand. He also had a woman on his lap, someone who looked to be about her age and far too young for the man she was cuddled up with. Luckily for Yuri though, she wasn’t willing to let him down. 

“I figured it was time to bring a pretty thing to one of these events, I can’t be the butt of all the jokes, can I? Connie, introduce yourself.” Yuri cooed down to her, and his tone sent a shiver down her spine as she waved over to him, smiling as the man laughed. 

“I’m Connie, it’s  _ so nice  _ to be able to meet you sir.” Constance played meek, and judging by the look he gave her with a twisted smile, he seemed to buy her coy act. 

“She’s a real cutie, maybe you’ll allow me a dance later on in the night?” He let out a loud laugh, as Yuri laughed along as well, but Constance could hear the bitterness. The smile was convincing, but the look in his eyes told an entirely different story _.  _ Did she want to know just why Yuri was being so protective or was she better off not knowing? When the man looked to Constance, she nodded with a small nod, just as Yuri told her to do, meaning that everything was going according to plan. 

~

_ “The man I will be meeting with is going to ask you to dance, and I’ll need you to do something big for me,” Yuri told her in confidence as they sat in the female dormitory in Abyss, and Constance simply sipped on her tea, not sure how to respond. He placed something on the table, and when she analyzed it with her eyes, she tilted her head curiously. It was a ring that depicted a silver bird with its wings spread. “I need you to poke him with the beak of the bird, hard enough to pierce through skin without getting caught.”  _

_ Curiously, Constance inspected the ring, not noticing anything too unique about the ring, wondering just what Yuri was trying to get her to do. Then once it dawned on her, she gasped and nearly dropped the silver jewelry and looked at him with eyes wide as saucers. “Are you going to make me-” _

_ “No, no, that’s not what we’re going to be there to do tonight. I would never ask that of you,” he quickly corrected her, taking the ring back from her, shaking his head. “It’s a sedative, something I had picked up from a friend. Once you manage to pierce him with it, then it will take a up to twenty minutes for it to take its effect and then we’ll know to move.”  _

_ ~ _

The conversation lasted maybe ten more minutes with Yuri doing all of the talking, and Constance listening in as she had an increasingly difficult time keeping her mouth shut. At many points did she want to pipe up and say something to him, give him a piece of her mind, but the hand on her waist gently stroking her side would ground her back to what she had to do. It was oddly comforting, especially given their circumstances. Once the weak flame on the candle started to slowly die out, The man said something to the girl on his lap, and the two of them stood up. Then he made his way to Constance and held a hand to her, making the couple look up to him, Yuri with a devilish grin and Constance with a neutral expression. This was the moment she had been waiting for. When she looked to Yuri, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and motioned for her to go with him, and obediently she took the stranger’s hand and removed herself off of her partner’s lap. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite, I promise I’ll play nice.” The man’s voice got low as his eyes looked over the blonde and she simply grinned politely to him, then turning back to Yuri who nodded and winked to her before inviting the other woman to dance as well, not wanting to be left out of the fun. 

As she was dragged over, the hand on her wrist was uncomfortably strong, but not once did she flinch, instead she only faked a giggle as she was brought into the middle of the dancefloor. It was dark, the only thing illuminating this area was the candles on the chandelier above them, and it made Constance’s heart skip a beat to look up and see how terrifying his eyes looked when she peered down to him. 

Once they reached where he wanted her, he took her hands surprisingly gently, and placed her where he wanted her, holding her fairly close to him as he took the lead from her, leaving her to sway as he moved her. Her hand on his shoulder and his hand sat on her waist, though not like Yuri’s was. This was rough and grabby, and made Constance remind herself to keep her cool.

“So, how does a pretty little thing like you end up with that criminal?” His voice asked, and Constance struggled to hear him over the music that was filling her ears. Even while talking, he made sure not to miss a beat, and she didn’t intend on missing out either. 

“I was fascinated with him. The Mockingbird came to my aid at a time of need, and ever since then I’ve been infatuated,” her words were dreamy, her eyes downcast as she bit her lip with a smile while telling the story that was completely fabricated by the pair, “someone had put a hit on my head, saying that I owed them money and I hadn’t paid them back so now they wanted my life, and instead of collecting the bounty, the Mockingbird saved my life.” 

Things were going well, Constance thought as he gently spun her before pulling her close once again, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Yuri dancing along with the other woman who was looking up to him with the biggest smile and starstruck eyes. Yet, his eyes were only on her, and Constance was sure not to disappoint. All the pointers he had given her were helpful, such as how to play her part convincingly. 

Examples included such things as; never refer to him as anything other than his criminal alias. No pet names, nothing over the top that would give anyone too much of a wrong idea. His entire persona was one that was mysterious, so naturally his company would need to keep up the same appearances. There should be no mentions of  _ where  _ they had met, according to the story. No one ever knew where the Mockingbird has or has not been, so naturally keeping details a secret would help convince the people around her that she was deeply involved with him. If she managed to keep all those in mind, she might just be able to fool them, but at the same time deny her ever being Constance von Nuvelle. Connie was different, she was a persona fabricated by them modelled after a memory someone once had of her.

“You must have been a real charity case for that rat to have taken pity on you. Was he the one to dress you up tonight?” He asked, and she nodded, flinching as his hand left her waist and rested on her cheek, turning her slightly to get a look at her. Even though he had caught her by surprise, and their form was awkward, she kept moving along to the beat, knowing that it was crucial to keep moving, even if he was willing to test her. When he noticed that she wasn’t going to back down, he laughed before returning to the original position and acted as if nothing had changed. 

“Yes, there wasn’t anything to me before they brought me here tonight, it surely isn’t rational why he would pick me.” The blonde mused, looking up to him with a straight face, and he nodded slightly. His hands stayed where they were, but he did manage to catch her by surprise as he dipped her. As her back was lowered, she looked to see Yuri nod to her and signal that it was  _ time.  _ When she was pulled up, Constance pretended that her foot got caught with his and clumsily pulled herself up to him with a sudden amount of force, which ended with her wrapped her arms around his neck and she jabbed the ring into the base of his neck as promised before quickly she removed the ring, noting that she saw the small droplets of blood off it before she was pulled away from him. His expression was still smiling, but it made her sick to have to have been so close to him.

“I’m so sorry, please allow me to apologize for my clumsiness. I cannot believe I had made such a careless mistake.” Her tone got desperate as she was brought close to him, and instead her face was right near his. His breath reeked of liquor and smoke, making her nauseous as he whispered to her. 

“Oh, I didn’t mind at all. In fact, I say we try that again, hm?” His eyes peered to her, and before she could react, she was pulled away from him, suddenly in the arms of someone else as Yuri brought her away from him, a phony expression on his face as he sighed dramatically. 

“Forgive her, not an ounce of elegance in her. You can try to teach someone how to dance, but sometimes they simply don’t learn,”  _ the Mockingbird _ informed them with a shake of his head, and when she looked back to the older gentleman, he already had the girl from earlier back in his arms as she stroked his face, placing kisses along his cheek and neck. “I’m going to go have a firm talk with her about what it means to embarrass my name in a place like this, please excuse us.” 

Suddenly, his grip on her wrist was tight and she nearly yelped as she was dragged away from the group and he pulled her along outside of the gambling hall and through a long corridor before Yuri opened a door and dragged her out to a very small, grassy area that was full of flowers and other various plants.

The air was cold and felt as if it was going straight through her, the dress she was wearing offered little to no warmth. Once they were outside and the doors were closed, he let go of her wrist and quickly started checking to see if there was anyone else outside or if anyone would be able to see the two of them. There was only one window, though it was stained glass and very hard to look through, so that was no worries, and with the door closed, no one would know they were there. Once he was absolutely certain there was no one around, he let out a sigh of relief, and when he looked over to his noble companion, she was rubbing her wrist with a huff, shaking her head at him. 

“You didn’t have to be so rough with me!” Constance whisper-yelled at him, and quickly he held his hands up in defense. 

“Sorry, but I had to be convincing. You did a great job by the way, did you manage to pierce the skin?” He praised her before she pulled out the ring to show the needle point was stained red, showing that she managed to inject whatever was on it into the man. “I figured he would be too far gone on something that he wouldn’t have been able to notice the initial stab, but the guards are going to be coming around and checking the balconies once he drops. That’s when we’ll need to hide.” With a swift nod, she took the ring and threw it into a small patch of roses to discard the evidence.

Almost as if it was on cue, from inside there was a loud  _ crash  _ and banging before people started yelling and screaming, claiming someone had just collapsed. 

“ _ Shit. _ ” Yuri cursed and before Constance could scold him for his use of inappropriate language, footsteps got loud all of a sudden and he pulled her close, his hand holding hers as he kept their backs against the brick wall. As the door swung open beside them and they heard a few guards walk out and look around, but luckily for them the dark of the night kept them concealed. It wasn’t long until the door was closed once again, and they both let out a sigh of relief. Stage one seemed to be over, now they needed to reach the second stage. 

_ “All you have to do is administer the sedative, and then leave the rest to me. I’ll make sure you have a way home once you’re able to get out, and then I’ll meet you back in Abyss once I clean up.”  _

That meant things were almost over. After the guards left, they locked the door going back inside the building, leaving them stranded on the balcony alone. However, that was what Yuri anticipated, and exactly what he wanted. 

All of a sudden, the pair moved extremely quickly to make sure Constance’s escape would be guaranteed. Thanks to her curious and phenomenal magical ability, she had created a spell to swap the color of two people’s hair, and luckily for them, the pair had wildly different colors. For a moment, they had to hold back a laugh when they saw the other with their hair color, but this was no time to giggle like school children! There wasn’t much that could be done clothing wise, however Yuri did discard his white cape by going to the far end of the garden and hiding the fabric from view while careful not to disturb the plants. Returning back to her side, the two of them swapped masks, and just like that, they became two entirely different people. 

“What now, how do we proceed?” Constance asked, kicking off her heels as well, feeling the cold grass beneath her feet as she looked around, not sure what exactly the plan was going to be to get out of this garden without being caught and before people started looking for either of them. 

It was a good question, this was a small area with high stone walls with no plausible way to get out. Yuri, figuring he would give something a shot, tried to open the doors, and sighed when his hunch was correct, the door itself was locked.  _ Of course.  _ There wasn’t much else they could do, until someone would either unlock the door, or they’d have to make enough of a ruckus to get someone’s attention and open the door. Time was limited after all since the sedative would only last for a few hours, and if someone were to find a way to counteract it, they would be in big trouble. 

For a moment, they both were completely stumped, until finally Yuri must have come up with an idea. He groaned softly, and had an expression that was hard to pick apart. 

“You’re not going to like this, but I will apologize back home, but I need you to follow my lead.” He warned her, and before she had a moment to protest, he brought his hands to his hair and made it slightly messy, suddenly looking disheveled. Before she could ask, he went over to her and took her hair out of the ponytail, earning a sound of protest, but immediately stopped when she looked at his face, seeing that he was quite serious. So, she allowed him to do what she needed to do. He began to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt and discarded the necktie, except he simply left it on the ground instead of hiding it. 

Watching him look as if he was about to undress immediately made the poor girl turn a deep pink, averting her eyes to give him privacy. Was that what she should do? It was hard to say, but suddenly, she felt him take her hand into his and got her attention. 

“I hate to ask this, but I’m afraid this will be the only way out of this,” Yuri said, looking down to her, and even though it was only the pale moonlight that illuminated the two of them, it wasn’t hard to miss the pink that dusted his cheeks as well. Once he was sure he had her attention, he gently brought her closer to him and the two of them moved closer to the locked door. “Feel free to smack me afterwards.”

That was all he said before he heavily threw part of his weight behind him and into the door, making a loud thump before pulling her close to him and pulling her in for a kiss. 

The kiss wasn’t soft or sweet, instead it was more desperate and messy. His lips pressed against hers roughly and she was convinced it may even bruise the poor girl. Her eyes quickly shut, and before she could even smack him, he pulled her away from the door and moved back to where they were standing, clumsily and without breaking the kiss, making sure to turn them so that whoever was bound to walk in on them, they’d be able to paint a picture. Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, and Yuri pulled away from the kiss, pink lipstick transferred to her lips to his face. 

“Pretend you’re kissing my neck, quickly.” Yuri whispered to her urgently, and for a moment Constance swore her brain shut off before she complied without a second thought. Immediately she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his bare neck, and then she slowly pressed a few experimental kisses. As soon as she did so, the door swung open, the light from the hallway highlighting the two figures. 

“Who is- Oh! You can’t be out here!” The two guards called out to them, and Yuri looked over with a fake, sheepish grin while Constance looked over, doing her best to keep her blush down as she silently looked over. They yelled at the couple to exit at once, and that they were to leave the property if they weren’t intending on sticking around the gambling hall. In fact, they demanded they leave since the man was still unconscious and they were looking for the culprit. Since they were  _ busy  _ there was no way it could have been them, so they were released. 

~

They two of them were escorted out and now stood in front of the building silently, and silently Constance undid the magic that changed their hair color and even returned the feathered mask to him. Things were quite awkward between them as they stood there, and they both knew they were on borrowed time since his job wasn’t done yet.

“Constance.” Yuri got her attention and waved a hand in front of her face, making sure she was still with him, and when she looked to him, he was grinning at her, as if he had won something. “You get back home, then I’ll treat you to whatever you want as an apology. I should have-” 

Without thinking, her body moved on it’s own and then she pulled herself closer to him, connecting their lips once again. This time, as Constance took the lead, the kiss was far softer and nowhere near as bruising. It was sweet and kind, and then Yuri wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing himself to enjoy a second of the kiss before breaking away slightly. 

“That is how you kiss a lady, you brute. Perhaps I’ll need to teach you such manners before you decide to ruin my makeup.” She scolded with a bright red face, and stunned, Yuri only laughed. With a kiss to her forehead, he pulled away and replaced his mask with his original one and handed her the plain one and winked to her. 

“I’ll see you back in Abyss, and maybe then you’ll be willing to teach me more?” His tone was teasing and joking before suddenly he disappeared into the dark back towards the building, and after collecting herself, Constance quickly made her way back home, unable to forget how it felt to have him so close to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on my Twitter! @iam_daibae for more updates!


End file.
